The Bond Between Us
by SecretBond99
Summary: "Hey, Levi, am I going to die? " the titan-shifter stared into the eyes of the corporal whom he loved. "No Eren, i'm going to save you, i'll get to the bottom of all this." Levi said as he planted a soft kiss on the brunet's forehead. Hanji descovers a shocking truth that made them go back to over a hundred years. "This isn't over"
1. Chapter 1-Troubled

Hey everybody! I'm new here and this is going to be my first ever fanfiction! Firstly English is not my primary language and I only write in English during school and exams. And because of that my English is not that good so forgive me if I make some grammar mistakes or typos! T^T So..here goes!

* * *

" Eren! "

_The voice seemed so familiar…but Eren just could not figure out who that person was._

" Eren! Get up! You'll be late for breakfast! "

_It was a woman's voice. So soft and loving. Eren could smell the delicious aroma of mushroom soup and…_

_Home._

A picture formed in front of him. His mother, Carla Jeager, was peacefully stirring the broth with a devoting smile across her face. His father, Grisha Jeager, was sitting at the table alongside Mikasa, waiting for their breakfast meal.

" Hey, Eren! You're finally awake huh? Let me guess. Awaken by your belly? " said his dad with a playful tone. " Come, sit here. "

_Eren, who was still sleepy, sluggishly walked to his father's side and sat on the chair he pulled out for him. _

" Breakfast's ready! " said Eren's mother with a proud smile as she distributed the bowls of soup to her family members.

_Instantly, Eren felt fully awake and was surrounded with a warm and cozy aura, where his family was chatting and laughing. He cherished this moment, and blended in with their conversation. Just as he was reaching for the spoon and yearning to taste the broth his mother had cooked…_

_The harmonic scene disappeared. Eren was standing in the middle of a rampaged land. He could see the houses around him. Everything was wrecked. Destroyed. And there was blood. Thick,dark blood everywhere. He clutched his own head in a tight grip as he screamed in horror. The image before him. It was unbearable. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye. A yellow-haired titan appeared just a stone's throw away from him. Eren was utterly horrified. He tried to scream but nothing came out. Just then, he saw the titan grabbed his own mother, who tried hammering the titan, trying to break herself free. Nevertheless, her efforts were futile. The monstrous creature broke her into half. A split second later, it was raining blood._

" NOOOOOO…! "

* * *

Eren woke up with a startle. Still panic-struck, he eyed the room he was in, before giving out a loud sigh. The moonlight was pale. Shining in through the window that Eren had left open despite the chilly air. It was emotionless. Just like witnessing a child who fell and was crying but not even showing some sympathy to help him up. The world is just cruel. Eren thought. He seemingly forgot a large portion of his nightmare, which made him jolt up in the middle of the night. The last thing he could recall was the scent of his favourite mushroom soup. The warmth of the place he once called home.

Eren walked up to the window and stared at the round moon. _After a sufficient amount of training, Eren was allowed to stay in a proper room, as he gained control of his titan powers. This was a relief, he thought. Living in that "cage" made him feel like a wild animal, feared and hated by everybody. The guards even peered at him with disgust and fury. Now that he was a "tame" titan shifter, the other members of the scouting legion started to accept him. During some expeditions, he even successfully manage to slaughter and save some of his comrades, without the need of his titan powers. The members were thankful, and he started to feel that he was accepted. Not as a monster, as Eren. He was actually grateful and regained happiness in his life. He had his best friend Armin Arlert and his protective step sister, Mikasa Ackerman to watch over him and accompany him. They never saw Eren as a monster, but as a strong and protective soldier, whom is willing to sacrifice himself to save other people. He had other friends too, such as Sasha, Connie and Jean. Sasha and Connie acted like idiots sometimes, and Jean who was always sulking because of Marco's death. And then there was from Corporal Levi's squad.._

_Eren flinched. He always felt nervous when he met the corporal. Is it because he always kicks me? He thought. The corporal had beaten the heck out of him when he was in the conference room. But thanks to that he was allowed to stay with the Recon Corps, not in the hands of the Military Soldiers. The thought of them dissecting him and dispose of him quickly made him shudder. _

" Brrr….it's cold…I should sleep now. " Eren thought.

He will need to get up at 7 a.m. as there was stamina training the next moning. He got under the covers and closed his eyes. Trying to drift away to sleep.

_3.00 a.m._

_3.30 a.m._

_4.00 a.m._

" Crap. I can't sleep! " Eren grabbed his jacket and went for the door. He tip-toed to the back of the HQ where the garden was located and turned the doorknob cautiously.

" Hey, brat. What are you doing here at this hour, you should be sleeping. "

Eren was shocked and tripped over by a rock. The corporal was leaning his back against a tree, staring blankly at the moon. For one second, Eren thought that he saw sadness and loneliness in the corporal's eyes. But just a split second later, his eyes were directed to Eren, staring at him adamantly.

" Umm…I-I was just taking a walk sir!" Eren stammered.

" Tch, just to remind you, if you fail the stamina training tomorrow, you'll receive punishment. From me." The corporal hissed.

"Y-yes." Eren replied. _He was punished by the corporal for countless times. He would be ordered to make tiring laps around the fields, or doing push-ups. It he was caught slacking, it was a knee to the stomach for him from the corporal. Although he despised it, he knew that the corporal was just training him to become the best soldier. _

Eren sat down on a bench located beside the corporal. Strangely, he found peace in his heart, and the troubling thoughts in his brain vanished. Maybe it's because I found company, I don't like being lonely. He thought. He looked at the corporal, who averted his gaze and continued to stare at the sky. Eren looked up to the sky too.

_"Armin! Look at all these sparkling stars in the sky! They're so beautiful!"_

_Amin giggles. "Hey Eren, did you know that the stars form patterns which are called constellations?"_

_"Conste.. what?" Eren scratched his head questionably._

_"Constellations! Look up there Eren! Do you see the constellation that looks like a dipper? Right over there!" Armin pointed up to the sky. "Those seven stars! Try to connect them together!"_

_"Hmmm…Ah! I see it! Look over there! There's a scorpion!" The boys laughed in excitement. He and Armin laid on the soft grass, watching the stars as they twinkled._

_"Hey Eren…what would you want to do if we go outside these walls?" Armin asked._

_"We would run across the endless fields! Climb every tree in the forests! Swim through the deep blue ocean! With my mom, dad, you, and Mikasa!" Eren cheered deliriously._

_"I hope so too! We would definitely get to see the outside world. It'll be our dream! Right Eren?"_

_"Of course Armin!"_

"Hey…..Hey! Stupid brat!"

"What?" Eren stumbled and fell down from the bench.

"W-what is it? Corporal?" Eren asked while kneading his head painfully.

"If you want to sleep, sleep in your room. Furthermore, you're drooling. That's digusting." The corporal snorted.

"Y-yes! Corporal!" Eren hurriedly stood up and attempted to go back to his room.

"Umm…corporal? May I ask why are you standing here? Don't you need sleep too?" He found himself asking the corporal which he quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Tch, that's none of your business." The corporal replied.

"W-well then, I'll be going back to my room now! Good night corporal!" Eren bowed and as usual, the corporal did not reply. He shrugged and went back to his room. Eren snuggled under the covers, and not long after, he was sleeping soundly.

*Beep-beep-beep!

"Crap!"

_7.30a.m._

"I'm late!"

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! I'm sorry that there was no EreRi in this chapter, coz I tend to go with the slow pace, slowly developing the relationship between Levi and Eren. I hope I did well though ( even though this chapter really seems boring *smashes head into the wall ) I am planning to make this a long story! So please stay with me! ( to whoever reads this story ) I have a lot of ideas and I'm trying to make this story as interesting as it could! The first chapter is merely an introduction. Until then!


	2. Chapter 2-Alarmed

Special Thanks

** Judiirawrr**

**Karnalone**

**Shiara-dono**

** .girl**

for following and "favouriting" my story! :D You don't know how happy this makes me! :D

* * *

I totally suck at the summary. There's not much to say from me but since it's the school holidays here I'll be updating my story as much as I can! I would really want to know if I had some grammar errors and would be grateful if you can correct me, and suggest me some EreRi fanfiction for me to read as well! The best I have read so far are **Eros Magna**, **Something Infallible As Eternity**, **Ashes to Ashes** and and **Monster**! :D I really admire the authors' creativity and the skill they have for writing. They're the ones who inspire me to write, so Thank You! I'll end my meaningless blabbering now, so…here's the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alarmed**

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap I'm gonna be soooo dead!" said Eren panickly while he scrambled to get dressed. Quickly, he buttoned his shirt and put on his jacket. He was tying his leather straps when he suddenly found his hands tangled up. "Aw man! I need to hurry! Please don't do this to me!" He spent another five minutes trying to untangle the straps. After getting everything ready Eren literally sprinted to the training grounds.

~Rivaille's POV~

That stupid brat. Yesterday he woke up at 4 a.m. in the morning and said that he can't sleep. And now he's late for today's training. He's going to receive punishment for sure. _Corporal Levi signaled the other trainees for another two laps around the HQ, as Jean was slacking off._ Although I hate to admit it, that boy interests me. He had something that made him different from all the other trainees. He had such a strong spirit and yet, sometimes so weak. Hmph. _He blowed the whistle as a signal for the trainees to move on to their next training_. I'm going to train him until he become the best soldier. He had the talent. And I'm going to draw everything he's got out of him, not leaving a single thing left.

~Normal POV~

Eren arrived at the training grounds with everybody staring at him with that " You're dead meat " look. Slowly I lifted my head and my eyes met the corporal's. They were filled with anger. Everybody very well knew that being late was lacking in discipline, and lacking in discipline means punishment. Eren gulped. He got the feeling that this punishment is not going to be what he had received before. Trembling, Eren walked over to the corporal.

"Cor-corporal I'I'm….Ugh!" a fist hit him in the stomache, making Eren crouch and yell in pain. Despite the corporal's size, his strength is definitely incomparable and challenging him means death. "You insolent brat, do you know the consequences for being late? For MY training?" the Corporal said in a harsh tone. "Y-Yes….c-corporal…" Eren said shakily. "No lunch for you today, Eren Jaeger, and you may go and clean the toilet. NOW!" the corporal hissed. _Really? He'll let me go by just cleaning the toilet and not having lunch? _"Don't get your hopes up brat, you'll be seeing me in my office, at 2 p.m. sharp. Got it? I'm not going to repeat myself!" _Just as I though, Punishment training. Again. _Eren saluted to the corporal and went away sullenly.

_*scrub…scrub…psst…psst… _

With his jacket off and sleeves rolled up, Eren scrubbed the toilet floor, worrying about the punishment that he would be receiving later on. Realizing that he was spacing out, Eren quickly returned to the cleaning.

_*flashback_

_"Just as I thought, you stupid brat, you did a horrible job in cleaning. You'll receive your punishment. Tomorrow morning you'll do double of everything." Rivaille said in disgust as he saw some spiderwebs on the ceiling and a corner of dust which Eren missed. _

Eren shuddered at the memory he recalled. He remembered having a hundred push-ups, with the corporal sitting on his back, as an additional weight. Corporal Levi actually weighs a lot heavier than he looks. Whenever his hands were trembling and he laid on the floor exhausted, the corporal would land a kick to his ribs, forcing him to push himself up. Although the corporal trained him in a very harsh manner, there wasn't any hatred towards the corporal. Eren simply respected and was actually a bit honoured, for having to be trained by the Corporal Levi himself whom he had looked up since he was a kid. When he was little, he and Mikasa always waited in the crowd, as they watched the Recon Crops return from their expeditions.

Unexpectedly, Eren found his mind drifting away again. He snapped out of it and scanned the toilet once more to make sure that there wasn't anywhere he missed out. The toilet had always been in a dirty state, as there was hardly anybody who would clean it, except for the corporal, who was an obsessive clean freak. Having make sure that everything was done, Eren gathered up the cleaning supplies and headed for the 'Cleaning Room' (the place where Corporal Levi put all his cleaning tools).

~Rivaille's POV~

Hmph. I wonder if that brat has done cleaning the toilet, whatever, he'll do a terrible job, just as always, and I'll end up cleaning it again. I just can't stand anything or anybody who is dirty. Whenever Hanji approached me after experimenting with her titan pets (which means she'll be covered in germs and dust) and tried to land a hand on my shoulder, I dodged her swiftly and was tempted to spray my disinfectant on her face. Hmm..seems like the trainees' training for today are over. I should go and check on that brat to make sure that he wasn't slacking off.

I arrived at the toilet located on the second floor. As I went in, I skimmed through the area. There weren't any spiderwebs or dust. Just to make sure, I ran my finger across the sink. Suprisingly, there wasn't any dust. Hmph, that brat has learnt from his lesson I gave him last week huh. Feeling satisfied with the brat's work, I went back to my office. As I reached for the doorknob of my office,

" Corporal Levi! Three titans were sighted north from the HQ! A 5 meter, 6 meter and 3 meter class! " Petra reported with an alarming tone.

"What? Why the heck would there be titans here in Wall Rose?" I replied, trying to remain my calm.

"It is unknown, corporal! Trainee Eren Jaeger has taken the lead of the emergency attack squad, with Sasha Braus, Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Smith!"

"What the hell? He should be under my nose! Why didn't you inform me immediately?" I yelled at her. "Although Eren Jaeger's skills are decent, but that emotional brat could just lose control if anything goes wrong!" Without waiting Petra's reply, I rushed towards the direction where the titan sightings were reported, feeling slightly angered.

* * *

I really don't know how to end a chapter. QnQ I think this was probably really boring coz I'm typing this in the middle of the night, with my head uncontrollably "fishing" away. Well, I hope anybody who reads my story might leave a review on your opinion or kindly give me some advise on how to make the story better! I would really appreciate that! Until the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3 - The Accident

Special Thanks

**cicadadream**

**datwritergirl**

**misa kaguya hime**

**xMoonAngel**

:D I love you guys! :p

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Accident**

Hey hey! It's Saturday :p I trying not to make the characters OOC and I hope I can make it QwQ. I'm sorry for my useless blabbering for every chapter so, here's the story!

* * *

"Jaeger! Where are you?" Rivaille yelled as he flew through the air using his 3D maneuver gear excellently. This area where the titans were sighted was full of trees, enabling the scouts make full use of their gear.

"Corporal! He's over there!" said Petra with her hand pointing towards a branch of a tree. Eren stood there leaning against the bark of the tree. Rivaille could see that he's wounded with one hand clenching his other arm and he was panting heavily. Immediately Rivaille swooped down towards the green-eyed teenager.

"Oy, what the hell happened? After all the training and experience in killing titans you got yourself injured?" said the corporal and he looked at Eren's panicked face.

"C-corporal, those aren't normal t-titans, three of them are all deviants! One of them caught my rope and I slammed against the tree…making me injure my left arm!" Eren replied while puckering his eyebrow at his corporal, with voice trembling. "I-I know I wasn't given permission to transform, b-but my friends are in trouble!" Eren said while he tilted his head, his eyes wide with fear. He witnessed the 6 meter class titan which succeeded in grabbing Mikasa's left leg with one hand, and the other trying to rip her head off.

"NO!" Eren yelled in fury as he attempted to rush towards the titan, but the corporal quickly stopped him. "You stay here. This is an order. Titan or not, you'll get yourself torn into pieces by those filthy teeth in your state." the corporal spouted.

In the blink of an eye, Eren watched as the corporal slashed the titan's neck, thus rescuing the trapped Mikasa_. _He hurriedly went on and helped the other scouts, who were having trouble with the other two titans. _What was I thinking, he's humanity's strongest soldier after all. Am I really this weak? What happened to me?_ Eren stammered as he caught sight of blood streaming down his arm, making him yell in pain. _My healing factor should've been recovering the wound…but why? _The pain was becoming more and more intense, and Eren collapsed, faintly recalling somebody shouting his name.

~Rivaille's POV~

As usual, I slaughtered the titans without exception. It's what I've been doing for 15 years after all, and I will not accept the titans victory over humans. NEVER. Come to think of it, why will there be titans coming out of nowhere? Do titans live underground? Gah, what pathetic thinking. I'll be seeing Irvin after this, or even that titan-freak Hanji. I need to get the information on this, or is it a trap?

"Corporal! Eren has fallen unconscious!" said Sasha as she knelt by Eren's side who has fell down from the branch he was standing just now. The usual calm Mikasa was gone as she was shaking Eren and calling his name repeatedly. I dropped down to Eren's side and was shocked at the sight of Eren's right arm, which was flowing blood continuously.

"What the hell? Why doesn't the blood stop flowing? Doesn't this brat have titan powers?" I said trying not to panick. "At this rate he'll lose too much of blood. This is dangerous, he'll die!" Without hesitation I carried Eren on my back and tried to get back to the HQ. _Gosh this brat is heavy, and he's too tall for me to support_. I snorted and cursed anybody in my family who has the short genes. After I made sure that Eren is in a suitable position behind my back and he wouldn't fall, I hurried back to the HQ using the 3DMG. _Don't you die on me brat, you still have a lot ahead of you._

~Normal POV~

"Eren….Eren…Eren!"

_Whaa..? Where am I? I'm lying down…Hmm…_

Eren opened his eyes and tilted his head to his right, to recognize the area he was in.

_This…This isn't my room…It has a faint smell to it…What is it…Disinfectant? _

_Is this the corporal's room?_

"Eren! You're awake, I'm Mikasa! Do you remember?" Mikasa stared at Eren worryingly, with his good hand entertwined with hers.

"Of course I remember you Mikasa, why would I forget? " Eren let out a small chuckle and tried to move his body. "Aaargh! My arm!"

"Please don't move around, your arm is terribly severed, according to Hanji, there is something odd about the wound, thus your titan healing cannot recover it." Mikasa looked at Eren sadly.

_What? Something odd?_

Eren pulled up his sleeve and inspected his wound. The bleeding had stopped, but there was some purple substance stuck to it. Much to his horror and disgust, Eren tried to remove that substance with his left hand.

"No, Eren don't!" shouted Mikasa as she caught hold of his left arm. "Hanji said it before, we don't know what the substance is, and she was also hesitant to remove it from your arm. She had already took a sample of it, and we must wait for her results."

"Oh….well..screw it. I'm really going to become a monster." Eren murmured sadly. He looked at the purple coloured substance once again. It was really gruesome and it bothered him of what could happen to him. " I want to be alone right now, please Mikasa?"

"Of course Eren, I'll tell the others that you are awake, they were all very worried. Oh and if you want to know about anything, just tell me, okay?"

"I will Mikasa, thanks." Eren replied as he watch Mikasa walk out of the room. He glanced around the room once more and start to recall what had happened during the fight. He remembered seeing his hand bleeding and fell down from the tree and knocked his head. After that, he felt that he was being carried, by a certain person which had a small body, making him quite uncomfortable. He became fully unconscious after that.

_Wait, a small body…could it be, the corporal who carried me? _

Eren shook his head. Why would the corporal help me? He always enjoys making me train intensively and let me be his punching bag. Having cleared of his blurry thoughts, Eren went back under the covers. _Mmm…this smell, lilies? Somehow I feel safe and comfortable._

~Rivaille's POV~

_I hope that the brat's okay, but, would a titan die anyway?_ I smacked myself in the head for worrying about that him. _Eren Jaeger, what happened? _I swung open the door to Hanji's laboratory.

"Hey, glasses, any results?" I said as I saw the woman stared down at some papers, her eyebrows crumpled. Oh no.

"Levi…that substance…"

* * *

And I'll have to end it here! Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks all of you who read my story! I'm really grateful! :D Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4 - Death?

Special Thanks

**aifukola**

**Jaeger's Paradise **( I laughed at your comment hahah xD no mpreg though :3 )

**ryuichii**

**MarvenMartin1uv**

I'm so happy xD

* * *

**Chapter 4: Death?**

_(still Rivaille's POV )_

"What is it?" I slammed my fist onto her desk, making her tilt her head up and stand up as well. She adjusted her gaze to meet mine, worry shone in her eyes as she moved her lips trying to speak.

I could feel the sudden anger and panick boiling in me. I practically glared at Hanji as she stammered , trying to find the right words to use. Suddenly, realizing that my emotions took over my actions, I took a deep breath and sighed through my nose, crossing my arm in front of my chest. " I'm sorry, I tensed up all of a sudden. Calm down, and tell me." I pulled out the chair and sat in it, unfolding my arms and crossed my legs, just like I always do. I could tell that the substance is clearly something really bad, as Hanji's face was pale and a white sheet of paper.

" I analyzed the substance while ago and….i found out that….it is actually some kind of virus, which is totally a new subject for me." Hanji gulped and her hands clenched into fists. "What? A virus? " I started to loose my cool and sat upright, leaning closer to Hanji who was sweating uncontrollably. Hanji pushed her glasses and passed me a report, containing the unknown virus's data. In a flash I snatched the papers from her, my eyes scanning through every line in a rapid speed.

_…devours and kills cells, stops cells from regenerating, spreads in a moderate speed…_

"What the-" I got up from my chair and stared at the report in horror. _That filthy substance which we don't even know how it got to that brat, is going to kill him?! _I was sweating too by now, my hands clenching my head, as I took a few steps backwards. I couldn't take it, the thought of the brat dying made me loose control. I don't understand why I am reacting like this. Is it because another of my comrades is going to die and it's from the guilt inside me? I'm not sure. This feeling, is different. I just can't watch that stupid brat die, I'm the corporal, humanity's strongest soldier. And yet I can't even prevent and protect my comrades from dying? I cursed silently under my breath with my head facing the ceiling. I've had enough. One by one I saw my comrades die before me, and I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye.

Hanji noticed my weird behavior and landed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm my senses. Unfortunately, that didn't help one bit. I continued to curse myself for letting my guard down. If I had arrived there sooner, this wouldn't have happened, everybody will be safe. _He'll _be safe. As I was lost in my own thoughts, Hanji looked at me with a worried expression on her face. She shook my shoulder and snapped me out of it.

"Levi, there's still hope. We need to find some kind of vaccine or whatever, and also remove that substance from Eren's hand _ need to hurry, even though the virus wouldn't spread that fast. We have not much time left." _Hanji said in a serious tone, making me look at her in the eye. "Everybody cares for Eren, Levi. Nobody would want to lose the boy who has the power of a thousand soldiers inside of him." She reassured me. She walked over to her desk, and jotted down some notes which I really couldn't understand. Tucking her pencil behind her ear, she folded the note and put it in her breast pocket and turned to face me.

"Levi, I'm going to meet some of the alchemists and find Eren an antidote. I'll save Eren, no matter what it takes." Hanji shot me a determined expression. She grabbed her jacket and flung it over her back, wrenched open the door and exited her office. I glanced at her with hope. _Of course she'll succeed, she's Squad Leader Hanji, the titan-maniac. I thought to myself. _After another deep breath, I walked out the room with my hands still trembling. _Damn you brat, you clicked something in me._

I peered out of the window at the end of the hallway, watching as the birds chirped happily, picking the berries off the tree. They looked so happy and free. I settled my right hand on the windowpane and rested my chin on the palm of my hand, sighing once again. _Should I inform the brat of his current state? _

~Eren's POV~

_Mmm…. This smell…. It's mushroom soup! _

My stomache reacted almost immediately after my nose did. Come to think of it, I didn't get to eat lunch just now…

_But… why would there be mushroom soup here? Am I still dreaming? _

Slowly I opened my eyelids and saw the room drenched in the color of the evening sun. I rubbed my eyes and blinked for a few moments and pushed myself up. _Had I really slept for that long?_ I put my hand on my forehead was relieved that I didn't get sick. Suddenly, I felt my skin tingling. I turned my head around and saw the familiar grey eyes staring right into mine, it was the corporal.

"G-ahh! Cor-corporal, i-I'm sorry I didn't notice that you were here! " I struggled to stand up, and hurt my arm in the process. "Ow!" I groaned in pain and sat back down onto the bed, trying not to move my hand.

"Don't move around you stupid little brat! Didn't I order Mikasa to inform you already?" the corporal yelled at me and a look of concern spread over his face. _So it was him who let me rest in his room? And let Mikasa take care of me while he was busy of his duties? _I felt my cheeks starting to turn red and I quickly averted my gaze.

I heard the corporal chuckle upon seeing my red face. _The corporal? Laughing? The Earth must've turned upside down!_ As I looked at him once more, his expression went back to being adamant, but his gaze is definitely much more softer, and there was a tint of sadness in his dark-grey eyes.

" I-I'm sorry corporal! For intruding your property!" I stammered. "I'll go back to my own room as soon as I'm given permission." I trembled and pulled up the covers, breaking eye contact with the corporal as he continued staring at me with that weird expression_. I've never seen the corporal like that before, is it because he cared? About me? _

_*growl… _

_Oh my god, not in front of the corporal! _The growl emitting from my stomache was so loud, I'm sure the corporal heard it too. As I looked at him, he looked like restraining himself trying not to laugh.

"Eat it, I made you skip lunch just now didn't I ? " He handled me the bowl with one hand, holding the spoon in the other. _Okay, this is waaayyyy too wrong, the corporal, CORPORAL is sending me room service? _I looked at the bowl wide-eyed, with my mouth wide-open.

"What? Do you want me to feed you? In your dreams, brat. Don't you still have your another arm?" the corporal hissed at me.

"N-no sir! Yes sir!"

Carefully I took the bowl from the corporal's hands, slightly blushing as my hand brushed against his. The corporal sat back on his chair, with his hands folded in front of his chest and legs crossed, staring at my every move. Nervously I put the bowl on my lap, which is clearly very unstable, and tried to scoop up the soup with my free hand. I was having a rather hard time it, as for trying to drink the soup and balancing the bowl at the same time. The corporal must've noticed it, and he snatched the bowl and spoon away from me.

"Only this time brat! I'll feed you, you look like a dog trying to eat like that." The corporal said while putting the spoonful of soup in front of my mouth. I wasn't sure that I should be happy or offended. But anyway, I felt like the former.

"Umm…may I ask something c-corporal?" I stammered.

"Yeah sure."

"Who made this? It smells so…good. Just like when my mother's." I said forlornly, recalling some of the memories from my past.

"….Mikasa cooked this, and asked me to bring it to you." The corporal said, eyes adverting mine.

"Oh I see…I'll thank her later." A faint smile appeared on my face_. I felt a little disappointed though… I don't even know why. What was I even thinking? Of course he wouldn't go all the way to cook for me, he's the corporal! For god's sake._ I shaked my head violently.

I opened my mouth and let the corporal feed me. I caught sight of him staring at me, quite blankly, which scared me. It sent shivers running down my spine, giving me a feeling that something bad has happened…

_That's right. That'll explain why the corporal was acting so strange today. _

After finished the soup, the corporal handed me some bread and milk, which I accepted generously. While chewing on my bread, I felt a stinging pain on my arm and I yelled in pain, thus dropping the bread and clenched my severed arm tightly.

"Eren! No!" the corporal quickly rolled up my sleeve, and we stared at it in horror.

_The purple substance is spreading. And the part of my wound is becoming black. Oh god… What's happening to me? That part of my arm felt numb, but it still hurts, in an odd way. I just couldn't describe it. _

"W-w….what…the..hell…." I was utterly terrified and totally in fear. I had absolutely no clue what was happening to me. _Am I going to die? _

The corporal puckered his eyebrows and inspected my wound very closely. That position he was in was really close to me, making me flinch a little. I could feel his breath, panting heavily, indicating that he was panicking. Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead. He turned to face Eren, giving him a concerned look.

The corporal got himself of the bed. His eyebrows puckered, hands clenching into fists. "This is bad…at this rate…" he murmured.

"What? What happened to me corporal? I want to know! Please!" I asked the corporal pleadingly, my mind still not recovering from the shock. I adjusted myself on the bed, so I was facing the corporal. He looked troubled, and it worried me even more_. The usually cool Corporal Levi, panicking? This had to be something serious now._

As I was about to ask again, the corporal stopped me.

"Brat, don't get out of here, understood? Stay on that bed, and wait for my return." Those words came out of his mouth as he literally rushed out of the door, leaving me dumbfounded.

_Why wouldn't he tell me? _

I sat back down onto the bed, lifted my legs up and hugged them tightly. I was so terrified that I was on the verge of tears. Tilting my head up, I looked out of the window. I became lost in thought as I peered at the beauty of the horizon.

_Armin, Mikasa, will we really escape all of this, and go out into the real world?...Alive?_

* * *

QwQ... Thanks for all the reviews! :3 *hugsss xD I'll be making the chapters longer :D Ja-ne! And episode 18 of Shingeki No Kyojin is out! Hehehehe!


	5. Chapter 5 - Cruelty

Special Thanks

**Innocence-creator**

**Fruitjuice100 **( I want some now =w= )

**Woilliou**

**KillForCookies **( I love cookies too =w=)

* * *

I was wondering though… is 's time zone fixed? I mean, I updated the chapter on 4/8 ( that's my time here ) and it still said that I've updated the chapter on 3/8… Well, just some silly wonder xD

* * *

~Rivaille's POV~

I ran to Hanji's office. Yes, I'm literally RUNNING to her office, for that brat's sake. I don't know what will happen if we don't find a cure. I really don't know. I gritted my teeth tightly as I heard my own footsteps thundering down the hallway. Hanji's office is on the other side of the HQ and DAMN it's far from the men's dorm.

If the other trainee's saw me like this they'll think that I've gone insane. Well, maybe I really am insane after all. You can't imagine what lonely feels like. And just when u get to know somebody, they die._ Damn it all, screw everything. _The other's might think that I'm bad-tempered and hard-headed, but only Irvin and Hanji understand me apparently. They don't seem to be afraid of me at all. Heh, come to think of it, that brat looks like he'll piss himself if I'm close to him, _am I really that scary_?

After 5 minutes of non-stop running, I finally arrived at Hanji's office. Panting heavily, I wrenched open the door only to see a tired Hanji slouching on her desk. Her desk was a mess, there were books everywhere. Books on herbs, books on modern medicine, books on titans and encyclopedias. Notes were all over the floor and a few conical flasks with icky-looking liquid bubbling in them were on her shelves. Tch. I feel a sudden twich in my eyebrows at the sight before me. But I don't have the time to worry about that now.

"Hanji, oi, Hanji! Wake the hell up! " I said as I shook her body, waking her from her slumber. She lifted her head up from her arms, and stretched her body with a loud yawn. Her eyes were still half-closed though. As I looked at her in agony, she immediately sensed that something has happened.

"Crap I fell asleep. What is it? How's Eren? " she asked me frantically.

I slammed my palms onto her desk and gave her a stern look, "The substance has begun to spread. I inspected the wound and oddly, I think it's sinking in. I don't think that that brat noticed though, he was too terrified. "

Hanji ruffled her hands through her hair and gave a loud sigh. I could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead, while she shuffled through her messy desk for a pencil.

" Levi," she said worriedly, with her eyebrows crumpled. " Me and my research group went to the Gandalf Library just now to search for information on the substance. We searched the shelves and apparently, we came across something unique. Take a look at this." She shoved a thin and rather dusty manuscript into my hands.

I took a few deep breaths and sat down on the chair that Hanji gestured me. Slightly disgusted, I put on my gloves and proceeded onto opening the first page. There were rough sketches of titans, and some brief explanation on them. I flip opened the next page. It was about titan classes. 3-meter type, 7-meter type, blah blah. I turned the page again, and again, and again. Until, I stopped at the last page. It was a serum, and a rather blurry figure next to it. It was a human, not a titan. What are those? Fangs? I squirmed my eyes to look at the faint text, but my efforts were futile. Obviously.

I gaped at the manuscript and then at Hanji. She shooked her head, knowing that I was about to ask on the human-like creature. I closed the book and folded my arms across my chest. What the hell? Firstly we have titans, and now we have vampires? That is so damn wrong. I thought vampires were only made-up stories to shoo stupid children to sleep. Hanji noticed my annoyed expression and she leaned over the table, pouring me a cup of coffee. I wanted to know more about the vampire thing, and what does it have to do in helping Eren. So for the first time, I accepted her coffee and leaned back onto my chair posing for her endless blabbering.

~Hanji's POV~

Well, that's unexpected, for Levi to have accepted my coffee, he must really care for Eren. I snickered and received a 'what the hell are you laughing at' glare from him.

"I analyzed the substance for a few more times and came up with the theory that it only affects titans." I began. "And so you know, because Eren's blood consists of titan genes, and so he was targeted." I sharpened my look at Levi.

"What do you exactly mean by 'targeted' ?" Levi said, with a raging look on his face.

"Normal or deviant titan it is, they wouldn't have that substance on them. Someone must've injured Eren on purpose during the ruckus, when everybody wasn't paying attention." "And that's when that 'vampire' comes in." I pointed at the human-figure with fangs.

"Continue." Levi said as he took a sip of the coffee.

"We already knew that Eren's ability to transform was given by his father. Grisha Jaeger. My hypothesis was, there were more of them." I continued. "Those 'scientists' which were in the same field, researched on some sort of gene combining, and Grisha Jaeger himself seemed to be the one who created the titans." I said, puckering my eyebrows and looked at Levi in the eyes as he gestured my to continue. " And this," I said while tapping on the 'vampire' again, "Is another or their creations, which I may assume, deadly creations." I pushed my glasses up. I walked over to one of my shelves and took out a black book, and handed it to Levi. "Take a look at page 213."

I placed my elbows on the table and let my head rest on my knuckles. After a few minutes of reading, Levi perked up his head and looked at me in disbelief.

"Oy Hanji," he said as he massaged his temples. "How the hell did you gain access to this top secret documents?" he returned his gaze to me.

I smirked. "I have my own ways Levi, u don't underestimate me do you?" I shot him a playful glance.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue, ignoring my question. "So, now we need to find a vampire, stake it, collect it's blood, combine it with human blood, and inject the 'chemical' into Eren? That sounds EASY. How the HELL are we going to find a freaking vampire which we don't even know that it actually exists on this pathetic world?" Levi said as he slammed my table, a lot harder this time.

"Levi, if you keep slamming my table like that it's going to break." I said to him while taking a sip of my coffee. That sure calmed him down though, as he sat back onto the chair, legs crossed.

"I found another way to stop the virus though." I said seriously. "But…in a harsh way."

"What? What is it? " Levi said eagerly.

"We'll have to amputate Eren's arm." I said painfully, with regret. I stared at Levi for a moment, waiting for a response.

"….then amputate it. He'll just grow one back anyway, but be quick, before the virus spreads to his whole body." I heard Levi said hastily, but I know that he's struggling inside.

"As much as I hurt to see the boy in pain…we'll have to do this. Quick and clean. It's for the best."

"For now."

* * *

"So did you do the job?" He stood in the darkness, greeted by a pair of blood-red eyes. There were fear in them, and he knew that she failed.

"I'm so sorry… I had to fled. I shot his arm instead. Someone interfered. I did not foresee that. " she said with a shaky tone.

"Aaarghh!" a blood-curdling scream was heard. In a flash she were just a pile of ashes.

"Useless." He spat at the pile, bared his fangs and walked away, failing to notice that someone was eavesdropping.

Behind the trees, she overheard the conversation. He killed her friend. She knew their plan. _Ruining other's lives just for fun. Making human beings as their experiments._ She re-called the time once she was human, made a clear objective in her mind and made her move, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Well that escalated quickly. ._. I'm outta ideas. Crap. I'm sorry this chapter is super short. I'll make the next one longer. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6- The New Girl

Special Thanks

**AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita**

**Lavi-Lee**

**adamtrev**

**emppp**

**Insane Demon Fox**

**The Creator of Worlds**

**slytherinserpent23**

**Eirin**

**Jade36963**

You don't know how happy I am! Thanks for reviewing and following my story! (jumping around like a crazy fangirl) *bigg virtual hug xD

* * *

There will be a new OC here. I'm sorry if y'all don't like it, but nevermind. I'm gonna make the events run slow yeah? And start developing the relationship between Eren and Levi (squeals) . Do tell me if they don't fit, but this is just the calm before the storm ;3 On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The New Girl**

~Normal POV~

Corporal Levi and Hanji met up with Commander Irvin in his office. As usual, the intelligent commander was at his table, coming up for new strategies for their expeditions. After Hanji explained the plot to Irvin, there was a moment of silence. Levi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, putting on his usual adamant expression. None of them spoke for awhile, and the tension in the air was building up, thick enough to cut through using a knife.

The candle light quivered, giving off a diminished light that was only sufficient for the commander's workplace. He stared at the two elites for a moment, folding his arms and puckered his eyebrows. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and finally, he let out a sigh and spoke.

"Be careful. I'll order a couple of surgeons and doctors to perform this task. On the other hand, I'll assume that you have some morphine and tranquilizers, Squad leader? " Irvin inquired as he raised n eyebrow towards Hanji.

"Yes, of course, commander. We will do our best to avoid excessive bleeding. It'll be of no exception, as Trainee Eren Jaeger has supreme healing abilities." Hanji said while saluting to Commander Irvin.

Levi didn't say a word. His mind was occupied by something else. He swore he heard something when they set foot to Irvin's room. Some leaves rustling maybe? Or it was just his imagination. Slightly annoyed and troubled, he snapped out of his mind and returned his gaze to his commander.

"I assume that we would need to take our actions quickly, before the virus spreads to Jaeger's heart." Levi said as he clenched his fists. "Other than that, there's another troublesome factor yes? " the corporal frowned.

"We shall take action in silence. The Garrisons must not know about this, or they'll take Eren away by the excuse of the Recon Corps not having the adequate power to handle Eren Jaeger." That's all I'll have to say. The commander stood up abruptly from his seat, and headed towards the elites. "Mission commence. Quick, fast and clear. Understood?" he announced, with a determent and stern look reflected on his face.

"Understood."

There was no time to waste. As the clock struck midnight, the group sprang into action. Making sure that everyone was asleep, one of the doctors transferred Eren Jaeger, who was sound asleep to the surgery room cautiously. Levi was determent to stay inside the room, ignoring Hanji's advice.

_"You wouldn't want to see his arm chopped of will you?" Hanji said with a concerned look. _

_"Shut up woman." _

Levi grimaced as the surgeons took Eren's clothes off and injected the morphine into Eren's body. He tried his best to restrain himself from launching himself at the surgeon. After a few minutes of preparation, Levi's eyes averted from Eren's body, closed his eyes, only to hear the sound of blood and steam.

He couldn't stand this. As he opened his eyes once more, and exited the room. I took a few more deep breaths and calmed himself down, a faint smile appeared on his face. _Eren will be safe._

A few moments later which seemed like forever, Levi stepped into the surgery room once again. Directing his footsteps towards Eren who was stil unconscious with his right arm heavily bandaged. Nevertheless, it was healing by itself, slowly growing a new arm in its place. Levi glanced at the sleeping boy's face. It was so peaceful and delicate, that made him feel the responsibility to protect, and free the boy from every inch of his worries. Levi felt his heart at ease with the boy, a feeling that he forgot he had a long time ago.

"Now Eren should be out of danger. He was lucky that the enemy didn't attack his heart." Irvin said, with a worried expression on his face. "Well, Eren should be sent back to his room for now. Let him get some rest."

"He'll stay in my room, I'll take care of him." Levi said while folding his arms. "Besides, his room is filthy. I'm going to make him clean it the first thing he gets better."

Irvin smirked a little upon the corporal's statement. "Then your room it'll be."

"Thanks Irvin." He glanced at his watch. 2 a.m. " Damn it's late. I'll be carrying Eren back to my room right now, well if you excuse me," The corporal carried Eren in his arms, scowled a little because of the brat's weight.

When he reached his room, someone opened the door for him. " Hey! " Hanji's head suddenly popped out of his room attempting to scare him, but to no avail. The corporal's face was still unamused as ever.

"How the hell did you get here? Did you teleport or something? " sneered Levi as Hanji helped him settle the boy down on his bed.

"Well, probably!" Hanji laughed as patted Levi on his back, earning a dark glare from him. "Relax man, he's going to be fine now isn't he?" the titan-fanatic said in attempt to loosen Levi up.

"No, I'll not let my guard down. Who knows that the enemy will probably strike again?" Levi said as he sat down on a chair beside his bed.

"Then I guess that you'll be his personally bodyguard from now on?" she said in an amused tone and poked Levi playfully in the waist with her elbow.

"Well yes of course," Levi said while blocking Hanji's poking with his right hand, "I'm the only one who is fit for the job."

"True that." Hanji said, letting out a small chuckle. She stood up from her chair and let out a loud yawn. Besides making awfully loud noises, she twisted her waists, making them pop. And Levi thought that that was the most annoying shit ever.

"Damn you woman, you're going to wake the brat up!" Levi grunted silently at the woman which brushed of his statement playfully.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry~" she said as she tip-toed towards the sleeping Eren. "Goodnight my cute little titan~I'll be seeing you next morning." She gently patted Eren's shoulder, grinned and made one last yawn before exiting the room.

"Man, what's in that woman's brain anyway, doesn't she know that we couldn't let our guard down?" Levi snorted and massaged his aching temples. "I'm gonna get some sleep too." He diverted his gaze onto the sleeping brunette. He was still sleeping, unaffected by the noise caused by the two of them. Levi twitched his eyebrows a little when he saw that the brat was sleeping in a very weird posture, ruining his well snug bed sheet. "Ah, crap. Where should I sleep now?" he complained as he scanned his room. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." He got up from his chair and walked towards the cupboard, pulling out a mattress. He was too tired to put on the sheets and plopped down onto it immediately, eyes eventually succumbed to his tired body, and drifted away to sleep.

~Eren's POV~

I could feel the warm sunlight shimmering down onto the world, radiating it's unlimited light and heat. The birds seem to be welcoming it too, as they chirped on happily on the branches. Pretty talk. Unfortunately, I do not like it when it's roasting my back like a potato.

"C'mon man, I wanna sleep…" I said as I pulled up the bedsheet, covering my back as a second shield. _Wait…I have training today! Crap! I'm late…for two days in a row? The corporal's gonna kill me!_

Quickly I stumbled out of my bed and searched for my jacket and equipment. Oh wait. This is not my bed. It's the corporal's. Suddenly remembering something important, I rolled up my sleeve, just to find a perfect arm under it_. Eh? I'm sure that there was some gruesome substance there yesterday… Maybe it healed after all! Ha! _

After putting on everything, I ran to the training grounds. Only to find a fuming corporal, shooting his death glare at me that pierced through my skull. I was starting to think that the concerned corporal yesterday was just my imagination. Without wasting any more time, I hurried over to the corporal. I squeezed my eyes tight, expecting a kick or a punch or smack from him.

"What are you doing closing your eyes Jaeger? Look at me! "

_No kicks? No punch? No smack? _

I opened my eyes and directed my gaze to the corporal, only to be greeted by his militant expression, as always.

"Listen Eren-Jaeger! Today you'll be cleaning the whole castle. All together there are fifty-four rooms! Including the kitchens or dining place or whatever, am I clear?"

"W-what? Fifty-four rooms? I can't even handle one properly!"

"Well that's your own problem. Consider this as your payback for letting me feed you yesterday." He smirked, in an evil way. " If I find one speck of dust, you're going to have my boot shoved up your ass."

"…..F-fine…" I said, experiencing a mental breakdown. Fifty-four rooms?! I'm soo dead.

* * *

Cleaning-cleaning-cleaning-cleaning-cleaning-urrrg ghhhhh! I'm sick of this shit! I said as a threw a sponge on the floor, on the verge of tearing it into a thousand pieces.

*creak…

"Well who is it!?" I said as I spun around abruptly, a second later my words were held beneath my throat.

She had flawless brownish-black hair, down to her shoulders. Apart from that, her eyes were sparkling bluish-greens. She was wearing a uniform, with the Wings Of Freedom badge too, just like me and the others.

" May I help you? Eren? "

I'm sorrryyyy it had to end like that. And no, it's not what you think it . I had some plans tomorrow too so I'm not able to update tomorrow(maybe). Anyway, this was crappy.

* * *

P.S. ElucidatorArt: adfkjasnfasbfajklbncfawebfkjdbfjsdhfnk


	7. Chapter 7- Rival

Special Thanks

**ImaginationWings,CookieKittys,andimint18,ninjaox,r yeonixg,AliceAbyss38,Miharu Midorikawa,Lavi-Lee,SkittleBrained,Morbid-Delusion s, . ,shioris-secret-obsessions,JuliaLoveKuro**

Please review too to let me know about my mistakes and I'll be more than eager to correct them! Of course you can also suggest some ways for me to improve my story! I'm a complete newbie here. =w=

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's cold**

"Umm…no thanks." I said as I picked up the soggy sponge, and continued my cleaning. To my surprise, that girl was holding a broom as well.

"I'll help." She said as she smiled, her perfectly white teeth shone in the sunlight.

"I don't think my corporal would allow this…..umm….what's your name?"

"Rilette…" she said as her voice trailed off, starting to sweep the layers of dust beneath our feet.

"Just Rilette?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah…"

"You're just like my corporal, he doesn't have a last name too, or at least I think he doesn't want to reveal it."

_Rilette giggles._

"W-what? What's so funny?" I said as I spun around, and found her just right behind me, grinning.

_When did she?..._

"It's nothing. Your face is red. Hehee!" she said as she poked my right cheek with her long, slender fingers.

Instantly I jumped, startled at her sudden action. "Uh…haha.."

"You're cute. Eren Jaeger." She said into my ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Umm…Thanks? I guess?" I let out a fake chuckle and resumed with my cleaning.

"Oi, Eren Jaeger!"

_I froze, I knew the sound too well. It was the corporal. Nevertheless, great timing! He could save me._

"Y-yes corporal!" I saluted.

"I asked you to CLEAN, not to DATE!" he hissed angrily, somehow a tint of irritation in his voice.

"Trainee Rilette!"

"Yes corporal!"

"I know you are a freshman, genius like Mikasa Ackerman, but that's still not a reason for you to skip training."

"I'm sorry corporal. I'll go now." The brunette saluted before running of to the training fields.

"That'll be one hundred laps around the HQ for you, after that join the other trainees for combat battle training."

"Yes corporal, no problem." She said as she smiled and exited the room.

_What the hell, she can still smile?! _

"Now, to deal with you." He said as he crunched his knuckles, giving me a death glare. "N-no corporal! I can explain!" As soon as I said those words a fist landed in my stomache. Damn he's fast!

"Oof!" I cried and landed on the floor with a thud. The second later, I was pinned to the wall, with his hands blocking my escape.

"You…" his voice trailed off, averting my gaze. " Just….continue cleaning…"

He removed his hands from the wall and walked away. I stood there stunned, watching as he shut the door with a loud thud.

* * *

~Rivaille's POV~

Now. This little girl, was getting on my nerves. First I let her into the scouting legion, the next, she was flirting with Eren Jaeger. Not that I mind, of course. But the way she was so close to him...Ah! Fuck it.

_~flashback~_

I was rather surprised when one of the soldiers woke me up in the morning. I didn't even have time to take a bath! Goddammit! I sighed in disgust and irritation when he told me that I needed to see Irvin immediately. Hardly having enough time to prepare myself, I've decided to just wear my shirt and jeans, not even bothering to wear my leather straps. I was so tired. You couldn't imagine having to sleep without a bed sheet, that made me curse the brat countless times in the middle of the night for drooling on it, and being chilled to the bone. After roughly combing my hair and made sure that it doesn't jerk up like a cactus, I went down to Irvin's office.

"Come in, Levi."

I turned the doorknob and went inside. "Who the…" my voice trailed off as I saw this teenage girl standing in front of me, facing the commander. Her hair was of a deep brown color, right until her waistline. The other thing that intrigued me was, her skin was pale. Even paler as the sunlight shone onto it, the entire opposite of Eren's.

"Meet Rilette, trainee from the 108th squad. " Irvin said as he scribbled his pen onto his endless heaps of documents. "She'll be joining the Scouting Legion today."

My eyes opened wide at Irvin's sudden statement. But shortly after that, I put back on my usual nonchalant expression, leaning against the wall. "You sure she's strong enough? Doesn't look like she even eats." I snorted while tilting my head to the left.

"Oh, I don't have to." She turned around and looked at me, those bluish-green eyes boring through my skull. Dead. Dangerous.

She smiled_. What the hell?_

"You got nerves to oppose my words little lady." I said as I walked over to her, only to see her grinning. That light that reflected in her eyes, so determined and tenacious. Heh. This'll be interesting. "Lets see who'll be the last one on the battlefield. Rilette." I grimaced, acknowledging her abilities by her first impression. "One more thing, please tie up your hair would you? Your head'll be torn off so damn easily with that long hair. Tch."

"Roger corporal." A smirk formed on her lips. Good, she'll be much easier to control. Obedient soldiers are always the best to sharpen.

"So tell me, why do you want to join the Scouting Legion?"

Her gaze went blank, a small tint of hatred ran across her pupils. "To get my revenge. And protect a certain person which I would not afford to lose….anymore."

"Hmmm….well said. I approve of your request to join. But," I went in front of her and made sure that her eyes were looking right into mine. "if you disobey ME or the legion. I will not hesitate to chop your head off." I warned, making sure that the girl took in everything.

"Yes, corporal."

She wasn't scared, not like that brat Jaeger. Her expression was flawless, emotionless, just like a good soldier should have.

"Not bad, soldier." I said as I gestured a signal to Irvin. He nodded and dismissed the new girl. I pulled out a chair and sat down on it, still feeling quite tired of the day before.

"Irvin, I don't believe that you didn't notice anything strange or abnormal of the soldier." i said sternly.

"Hm," he smiled with satisfaction. A soldier who works in the military for his whole life, can read anybody with just a mere glance. "As expected of you, Corporal Levi, your instincts haven't failed you." he said with a playful smirk.

"I have the same thought, but, there's one thing I can be sure. The girl meant no harm. Let's see what she can do." Irvin reassured me.

_~flashback end~_

* * *

~Normal POV~

Corporal Levi went back to the training grounds. It was hand-to-hand combat training today, the soldiers will have to line up and practice with him. Yes, **him **himself. He marched over to the spot which he always stood at, and scanned the faces of the soldiers. Some of them looked adamant, but some of them looked terrified, as if they've seen a titan. Without wasting any time, the corporal braced himself for the first opponent.

Connie Springer: Has nice reflexes, but a slow brain.

Sasha Braus: Keen eyes, fair reflexes.

Mikasa Ackerman: Perfect in every aspect.

Jean Krichstien: Perfect strength, hard-headed.

"Now, Trainee Rilette! It's your turn." the corporal called and braced himself properly.

"Yes sir."

The brunette showed no hints of worry on her face, in fact, a faint smile adorned on it. She stepped up in front of the corporal, hands clenched in fists in front of her chest.

"Go!"

A swift fist landed just an inch to the left of the corporal's face, which made him flinch a little. Nobody has ever got the speed for that. Another fist came right towards his face, and with swift reflexes, he dodged it by ducking under it. Sensing an opportunity, the corporal shoved a fist up Rilette's chin from the bottom, which she automatically dodged. After a few minutes of punching and dodging, the corporal was a little worn out, maybe deprived by the lack of sleep. The girl however, looked as sober as ever, her eyes shone brightly with determination. All the nearby soldiers watched in awe as the two fought viciously, as there was never one who managed to stay on a fight with the corporal.

_Damn, this girl is fast. _

Rilette was still keen on searching for an opening. Just then, she saw the corporal close his eyes for a moment._ Ha! This was her chance! _By shoving her left fist from the bottom, she distracted her opponent easily and quickly attempted a punch from the right.

_Snap! _

Corporal Levi grabbed her fists in his hands, eyes shining with a kind of passion that has been lost in years. He let go of her fists, giving her a slight nod, indicating that she was indeed a worthy opponent.

"You've exceeded my expectations, Rilette." the corporal grunted, but with a genuine tone. "You will be in my squad, joining forces with Petra Ral, Eren Jaeger, Erd Gin, Gunter Shulz dan Auruo Bossard." Upon hearing this, the other members of the Special Operations Squad gaped open their jaws, but shallowed the fact quickly afterwards as they acknowledged Rilette's abilities.

"Yes corporal!" Rilette did a flawless salute and went back with her new comrades for a break until their next training.

Corporal Levi walked away and took a rest by the well, quenching his thirst from the canteen he brought. _What was that, she was as strong as me_. He tilted his head up to the sky and took another sip. _Well, it's always good to have another strong soldier on our side. _

Levi glanced at his black strap watch. _Maybe asking the pesky brat to clean fifty-four rooms was too much. Hmm...I can't make him loose all his training time. Next up is the 3D manuever gear. _

"Corporal!"

"Gah!" Levi was startled inside for a moment, but then going back to his impassive self. He looked at the brunette before him, grinning idiotically, just like some little kid. "Yes Rilette, what do you want?"

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe I could ask Eren to resume training?" she uttered, curling her ponytail with her finger.

_What? You want him to train beside you huh?_

"Will do. I was planning to get someone to call him anyway. Return here with Eren, now." the corporal ordered as he stood up, brushing some of the dirt away with his handy handkerchief.

"Yes sir!" the cheery brunette ran off.

_Hell, these stupid teenagers nowadays. She looks like some stupid fangirl who was head over heels over Ere- wait. She likes Eren? _

Levi shook his head violently and splashed some water onto his face from the well. What was he thinking? _If she likes Eren then that's her own stupid business. _

_Or not?_

* * *

Long time no update! Sorry guys, I went for a trip see, I even got a Jiyuu No Tsubasa wallet! I'm so freaking happy~Reviews make me do a short chapter of Rivaille teaching Eren how to ride a horse. (lol ._. )


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**Special Thanks**

**andzia16118,Mirai-Keepsake,KyojinChan,Stormy0217,T repidation Chance,sayurijaina0839 for favourites and follows! :D**

**Jeager's Paradise,shioris-secret-obsessions, sayurijaina0839, Ylinea for reviews! ^-^**

**Bird of Dreams- Permission for referring to her idea on the 3DMG spinning technique. -(Courting Troubles)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jealousy**

~Normal POV~

"Eren!" Rilette walked over to the brunet who was cursing silently while he attempted to remove a highly visible stain on the wall. He had beads of sweat trailing down his cheeks, constantly wiping them off with his free hand. Suddenly startled of the breaking of silence, he spun around and glanced at the culprit who made him drop his brush.

"Yes, what is it?" Eren spoke curiously, raising an eyebrow and cocked his head at the brunette before him. Nobody could ever be angry at that face. He thought. Rilette's attractive smile was always adorned on her beautiful face, indirectly her strong determination was shown in her eyes too. A sudden thought came into his head. _Hmmm...she looks quite familiar. Have I actually seen her before_? Eren massaged his head for a moment. _Maybe not._

"The corporal asked me to come and get you. You know, it's 3DMG lessons next!" Rilette clung onto Eren's arm and dragged him out of the room. Eren, who seemed quite shocked by the sudden contact, widened his turquoise pupils for a moment, a faint blush crept over his features.

The two stepped out the door and to the training grounds, where Corporal Levi stood. As always, he was impassive-looking, with his arms folded on his chest. When he saw the two clinging arms, he twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. _What the hell?_

"Eren Jaeger!" the corporal shouted, clearly not happy of the scene before him. He had the sudden urge to push the girl away, but cleared that pathetic thought immediately from his brain.

"Yes sir!" Eren saluted, slightly shaking him signalling Rilette to let go of him. After a soft chuckle, Rilette let go of Eren's hand and ran away to meet the others, making Eren gape his mouth open as he faced the fuming corporal alone. ALONE. He hung his head down and shifted his nervous legs, too terrified to even make eye contact with the superior. _Why does he look so mad though_? The thought swirled around his head, like a mosquito which couldn't find a way out of the window.

"You..."Levi lifted a finger up at Eren, pointing his forehead as he muttered. After breathing in a chestful of air, the corporal sighed and reflected his childish gesture. "Listen up soldiers!" he commanded, as all soldiers immediately got into their places, ready with their gear. "Follow me now to the training woods!" the soldiers nodded and went to the stables, each reaching out for their own horses. "Eren, you too. Let's go." the corporal ordered, and walked away with Eren tailing behind him.

"Sir, I still haven't finish cleani-"

"Doesn't matter." Levi deadpanned. "Missing training will diminish your skills, and the commander will take my head." he lied, making an indifferent joke. "Today's 3DMG lesson will be different. We'll be going into the forest nearby, as to gain full use of the gear." He peered over at Eren who wasn't amused or scared, instead his impression was as nonchalant as Levi's, with different sized eyeballs of course.

"Okay brat, go get your horse." he gave Eren a flat stare. "Everybody! Meet me at the main door in five minutes flat!" with that said, he grabbed his own black buckskin stallion at the reins, and rode it to the front gate.

Eren walked up to his amber champagne mare, dug out a piece of carrot out of his pocket and shoved it into the ecstatic horse's mouth. Well, he actually took it from the kitchen when everybody's sleeping. Heh. It's not exactly stealing. "I'm sorry I didn't get to brush you yesterday girl. But we're going to ride today!" He grinned and patted the mare, earning an understanding neigh from the animal. "Come on!" Eren opened her gate and put on the saddle, riding it towards the gathering location.

"Eren!" Rilette rode over with her red dun mare, carefully adjusting the reins so that she won't bump into Eren. He noticed that several of his friends tagged along as well, Mikasa and Armin were right behind them.

"Yes Rilette?" Eren tilted his head to look at the brunette.

"Umm...I was wondering...if...you have a girlfriend?"

"What?!"

Eren nearly fell off his horse at the sudden statement. They were at the main door by then, each steadying their horses to a halt.

"Of course not!" If Eren paid sufficient attention, he would've felt the dangerous aura emitting from his step sister behind him.

"Hm~That's great!" the brunette grinned, making thousands of question marks pop up above Eren's head as he cocked over in confusion. Despite her sharp senses, she was oblivious to the fact that Mikasa was readying to let her mare kick hers and making her stumble onto the hard rock, only to be restrained by the blond peacemaker Armin.

"Oi, you two lovebirds." the corporal chastised, a lump forming in his throat after the word "lovebirds". "Stop wooing around and hear what I have to say, or you'll have a molar fly out of your mouths in five seconds!" he twitched up an eyebrow, glaring at the two impassively.

"Yes sir!"

"Okay then. Soldiers! Today we'll be going into that forest for your training!" Levi pointed out towards a distant blurry image of trees. "That area is a non-infested area, so don't you worry or piss your pants now! But, if there were ANY titans, make sure to prepare yourselves and don't let your body become their hamburgers!" he warned seriously, the sun's shimmering ray reflected in his noirish eyes. He could hear a couple of soldiers gasp and mumble as they gritted their teeth in fear. _These cowardly soldiers, afraid of a mere titan, why did they choose the Scouting Legion anyway?_

"Let's go! Follow my lead!" Levi urged his stallion to move, ignoring the silent protests from some of the soldiers behind him. _That's a small training forest for god's sake_. Well yeah, it's been isolated for quite a long time but, if there were any titans the patrols would've slaughtered them. Moreover this training was actually Irvin's idea, as he wanted the soldiers to have the more experience the better, not just avoiding themselves safe from danger. The danger that they'd have to face, eventually.

"Rilette! I expect you to live up to my expectations for being in the Special Operations Squad!" Levi called out.

"Yes sir!" Rilette hold tightly onto the reins, tossing a quick wink at Eren who was staring at her with one eyebrow raised. "Hey, when did you join our squad?"

"Just this morning," the brunette grinned. "I supposed I did good at hand to hand combat and he was impressed!"

"Don't get too cocky of yourself brat. I recruited you because I acknowledged your talent, NOT because I was impressed." Levi overheard their conversation and cut in, causing the brunette to flinch.

"Ehehe..." Rilette scratched her head and let out a nervous chuckle. "How did he hear that? Does he have supersonic hearing or something?" she cupped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't know. Cause he's the corporal I guess." Eren joked. "Let's concentrate on the road."

Eren glanced at the picturesque view as they crossed the border of their limited compound. It was full of verdant plant life with luxuriant trees and grass, not to mention the exuberant flowers. All of them were in bloom, attracting beauteous butterflies and bees for pollination. He breathed in the invigorating air, feeling a soothing sense flow through his veins, calming his throbbing heart. As he noticed movement, he turned his head and smiled, witnessing a brown cottontail rabbit run across the lush plains and into the bushes on the other side.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Petra rode her horse over, adorning a soft smile. Eren spun his head around and saw that he was not the only one that was busy gaping in awe, but the others were doing so as well. "Yeah...It is." he looked down on his amber mare, gently stroking her mane with one hand as he held the rein in the other. How beautiful their lives will be if they weren't for the... _No_. Eren shook his head violently, dropping any of his dreadful memories. _That's the past, I need to focus on the present._

"Soldiers! Tie your horses to the trees and get ready your gear!" Levi got down from his horse and fired his grapple onto a branch. "Irvin has asked me to teach you brats a new technique on the 3DMG." he gritted his teeth in annoyance. The last thing he wanted to do is watching a bunch of idiots trying to spin like monkeys and then land on their asses. Since Irvin insisted that teaching the soldiers new skills will increase their survival rate, Levi accepted the quest.

"I'm going to demonstrate just once, so watch closely. If you fall down on your stupid ass I won't be responsible." with that said, Levi shot a grapple onto a higher bark to lounge himself upwards. He then relaxed his tensed up muscles and waited for the plunge. Once the timing was correct, he gracefully spun his light-feathered body just like a spinning top, landing cat-like onto the green grass.

"Woaah...That was awesome!" Connie gaped as he stared in awe.

"Now. You do it. Mikasa Ackerman. You're first." the corporal said impassively, sitting the branch that he stood on earlier. He watched as the raven-haired girl copied his movements perfectly, landing back onto the ground without a sweat. "As expected. Next!"

The soldier's training went so terribly that Levi face palmed and regretted himself for accepting the mission as a trainer. Well, it wasn't that terrible. The only problem is on Eren.

"Oi Eren! Are you done enjoying slamming your butt with the grass?" Levi twitched an eyebrow and called down from above. Eren hasn't had the slightest idea of the correct concept. He fired the grapple, tossed himself upwards, and come tumbling down like a doll. It was truly horrible. Although, Levi did find it amusing when the brunet frailed his arms and legs helplessly and let a small chuckle escape from his lips.

"I'm sorry sir I-I just-"

"I'll teach him sir!" Rilette budged in and saluted the corporal who'd just jumped down, oblivious to the fact that he was going to punch her from stealing his duty. It was his job to watch over Eren, yes? _What was he thinking anyway, this will lessen his work!_ Not wanting to let other people see his irritated expression (of jealousy), he walked away indifferently, giving a Rilette a gesture to continue with her actions.

_Heh. This'll save my work on babysitting these brats_. He averted his gaze, glancing at the view from the top, hoping that it'll distract him. Practically, as much as he resisted, he still couldn't tear his eyes off the two.

"Eren, your hands should be like this and..." The brunette holded Eren's arms and corrected him, afterwards demonstrating the technique herself. "Oh...let me try it again..."

Levi clenched his fists and clicked his tongue, slightly fuming. _What the hell are you thinking? You're the corporal! For God's sake! _

Levi gritted his teeth and glanced at the other soldiers. Some were practicing their newly learned skill, some idiots like Connie and Sasha were playing around like monkeys and some were quenching their thirst from their canteens and chatting. Levi sighed. _What's the feeling of having friends? Is it fun? Or being solitary is better?_

"...Yes! Yes I did it!" Levi spun around and saw Eren jumping about, repeatedly fist-pumping the air. "Thanks soo much Rilette!" The two embraced (in a friendly way) and chattered happily about Eren's success.

Now, THAT's going TOO far.

"You think you mastered it huh Eren? Let me see it. NOW!" Levi roared, much to the soldiers horror. He has never been so angry before, not since a few years back. Everybody stared at Eren with dinner plate-sized eyes, leaving an utterly terrified Eren stared at his corporal with his mouth open.

"Did I command you to open your mouth and stare at me like an idiot? Move your ass!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Eren gulped down some saliva and braced himself for the demonstration. _Why is the corporal so angry? I got the hang of it though, doesn't that relief him?_ A thousand thoughts crossed his mind. _Does he hate me so much?_

Eren shoot a grapple up high and pulled himself up, keeping his hands and legs close to avoid uneccessary friction. He waited for a few seconds, and spun his body rapidly, performing a perfect spin as he landed on the ground softly. "S-so?"

"Hmm...not bad. But you're still a bit stiff, go do some stretches will you? I bet you can't even reach own own toes." Levi averted his gaze, hiding the irritation that crossed his features. Actually, _his face has always been in that state, hasn't it?_

"Yes corporal." The brunet wiped away the sweat formed beneath his sweaty bangs, letting out shallow and short pants.

Levi covered his eyes with his hands to prevent the intense sunlight from directly piercing through, cursing silently as he has started to sweat. _It seems that Eren likes that girl too...Dammit. Why the hell am I thinking this_? He puckered his eyebrows and let out a soft sigh.

"Okay, back to the HQ. Your training today is over. Grab your horses and stay in the herd! If you get eaten it's going to be your stupid ass's fault." Levi warned and went for his stallion.

*_vrroooommmmmm..._

The ground began to tremble, in a very unpleasing way. The leaves rustled as the soldiers heard the sound of stomping footsteps, with the crunching of branches every now and then. A few of them began to panick, scrambling for their horses, ready to escape. Some were immobilized on the spot, mouth gaping widely as they glanced at the direction where the sound was from.

_RRRRRAAAAARRWWWGGHHH_!

"Goddamit! What the hell?"

* * *

Omigosh it sure took me awhile to finish this chap. O_O I had a loooooot of homework to do so I'm sorry for the bad quality! And as promised...Levi teaching Eren to ride a horse. Lol.

XD

* * *

**This is not a part of the story!**

"Gaahh! Stay still!" Eren struggled to calm down his amber mare. He held on tightly to the reins, but for some reason, he just couldn't keep his balance. "Oof!" he fell down from the giddy horse, cursing silently as he rubbed his sore bottom.

Levi was quite amused although he didn't show it. He turned around and coughed, replacing it as a small chuckle. "You know Eren. Of all the members of the Scouting Legion, you're the only one who as ever fell down from a horse."

"Geez. She just wouldn't stay still!" Eren stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Come on!" he pulled himself up the horse again, only to find himself being tossed of the animal's back.

"I doubt that something's wrong with your horse." Levi pulled himself on top, riding the mare gracefully like a white prince. "See, she's tame." he broke into a gallop, briefly demonstrating the method to Eren.

"Okay...I'll try again!" Levi got down from the horse, allowing Eren to ride it. "Heave!" Eren tugged the reins, urging the horse to go forward. Seeing Eren's failed attempts for the fifteenth time that day, Levi was getting more and more frustrated and impatient.

"Goddammit Eren. I think you're the number one idiot on this planet." He halted and the mare and climbed onto it, sitting behind Eren and took over the control of the reins. It was pretty awkward position as Levi looked like he was laying on Eren's back, for his arms were too short. Levi tugged at the reins with furrowed eyebrows. If anybody sees him like this, he would kill him immediately. He easily rode the mare without a problem, oblivious to the viscious blush that crept over Eren's cheeks.

"What are you doing Eren? Learn!" he handed the reins to Eren, slightly placing his hands on Eren's waist to stablize himself in case the mare attempted to toss them onto the floor. "Heigh!" Eren tugged onto the reins, which made Levi flinch for a second. _This stupid brat pulled his reins too hard_! The mare let out a loud neigh as her head was jerked up. Without a chance to blink, the two were tossed off the mare's back, landong on the floor with a thud.

Levi landed on top of Eren, his head directly above his chest as he laid flatly. He puckered hs eyebrows, throwing a punishing glare at the brunet below him.

"Oh shit! I'm s-sorry corporal!" Eren quickly attempted to lift himself up, but was pinned back down by the older man. "You little..."

Levi crept up closer, so that his mouth was just above Eren's. Almost immediately, a deep red crossed Eren's facial features, making Levi smirk unitentionally. _He actually looks kind of cute..._

"C-corporal? What are you doing?" The brunet stared in panic as the raven-haired man above him moved closer and closer to him, his gaze softened and aimed at Eren's soft lips. Eren let out a small gasp as he felt the man's breath touching his lips, sending an electric shock through his throbbing veins. "C-corp...mmf!" the older man's lips landed on his, releasing a burning sensation throughout his body as he kissed back. The two engulfed in each other's kisses until Eren broke it to gasp for some air.

"Tch. Useless brat." Levi lifted himself up and smirked playfully. "Feeling good Eren Jaeger?"

"Wha-what?!"

* * *

**Hahaha XD That was fun XD Please review on what you think on this chapter! ^-^ Of course, you can always send me suggestions to improve my story! ^-^ Until next time!**


End file.
